Ochi Chernye
by luna-sj
Summary: Las primeras luces brillaban en las calles parisinas, opacando a las verdaderas dueñas del cielo negro.


**N/A: **Hola a todos. Espero que estén bien. De nuevo yo trayéndoles una historia. Se trata de un fic que escribí el 2007, pero que retiré hace un año por estar infestado de errores. Ahora lo subo de nuevo, pero ya corregido y en cierto modo reescrito pues le he agregado un par de cosas. Espero que les guste.

.

.

.

**Ochi Chernye**

**Por Luna-SJ**

Las primeras luces brillaban en las calles parisinas, opacando a las verdaderas dueñas del cielo negro.

Siempre era lo mismo, le gustaba y a la vez lo aborrecía. Paris, la cuidad luz, deslumbrante de día o de noche, con el rió Sena abriéndose paso a través de toda esa historia de vidas y sueños. Desde su ventana, en el cuarto piso del hotel, se podía ver como allá abajo toda la ciudad se encendía en una magnifica combinación de colores, iluminando los monumentos, delineando las calles.

La noche empezaba a caer y una fina cortina de lluvia conseguía que la nostalgia se deslizara por las avenidas, se metiera en los cafés y se impregnara en la piel de los parroquianos, mezclándose con las escenas tétricas de los callejones desolados, haciendo que en toda esa visión hubiese una armonía teatral entre una salada alegría y una agria tristeza medida. Una sensación de ausencia que te hacia extrañar todo lo que tenias y todo lo que nunca ibas a tener.

No se había tomado la molestia de encender las luces de su habitación. Simplemente quería que esa atmósfera nostálgica llegara hasta allí y se metiera por cada rincón, de tal modo que hubiera un balance entre su frio y el de los demás. También no había encendido las luces en un intento desesperado de no ver su reflejo: en los espejos, en los vidrios, en los adornos de porcelana. En todo lo que podría reflejar la necesidad que se dibujaba en sus ojos, la que humedecía sus labios y se deslizaba por sus manos. La necesidad de sentirlo cerca, de creer que algún día estaría cerca.

El teléfono no había sonado en toda la tarde, y tal vez no sonaría por lo que quedaba de noche. Pero aun así quería esperar. Pensar salir, mirar la puerta, tentar abrirla… No. No, porque si el teléfono sonaba en su ausencia, si repicaba y no alcanzaba tomarlo, entonces todo habría sido en vano. Y todo por él, por sus ojos azules, por esa distancia, su distancia, que en el fondo era puro miedo a la vida.

Miedo a estar vivo y vivir.

Una suave melodía llegaba desde algún lugar misterioso y le ponía ritmo a su tristeza. _Rocket love_ en la seductora voz de Sophie Milman. Cadenciosa, lejana y mil veces insinuante, era justo lo que necesitaba para terminar de sentirse sola. Porque Sophie tenía ese efecto en ella, el de reducirla a una suerte de instantes retorcidos, de intentos fallidos. Y ya se estaba cansando. De esperar siempre, de concesionar y quebrar. De estar allí sentada cada día, día tras día. Y nunca verlo llegar. Por supuesto era sólo su culpa, él nunca le había pedido ni prometido nada. Pero aun así. Dolía. O quemaba. En verdad ya no sabía. Había estado allí demasiado tiempo. Como una vida y eso que apenas contaba la veintena. Sophie era testigo. Tantas tardes, noches y a veces madrugas. Tristes madrugadas donde su seductora voz la castigaba por ser tan tonta. Con soledad. Tanta que ya no cabía en la habitación. Pero ella terca seguía allí, esperando. Incluso ya empezaba a enojarse con Sophie y eso que la pobre (¿por dónde con esa voz?) no tenía la culpa de nada (quizás solo de tener esa voz). Pero igual se enojaba y la amenazaba con cambiarla por Stevie Wonder. Él si la entendería, incluso, con un poco de suerte, hasta la consolaría. Si. El buen Stevie. Él si sabía de amores no correspondidos. Su versión de _Rocket love_, más simpática y optimista, daba cuenta de ello. Aunque también tenía que admitir que su enojo hacia Sophie era cosa de mujeres, de esa tirria hacia sus iguales con la que nacen todas las hembras. Porque Sophie era linda, bellísima, y además tenía esa voz. Y porque en el fondo no se imaginaba la vida sin ella y su versión de _Rocket love_. Por más cruel que fuera al hundirla en el pozo de siempre, ese que ya tenía un lugarcito especial para ella y su amor no correspondido. Ese de donde siempre salía para casi enseguida volver a entrar. Si, ese.

Como ahora que llevaba tres entradas y dos salidas. Y si pues, todavía estaba allí. Y todo por culpa de Sophie. Pero no importaba, ahora saldría con ayuda de un cigarrillo y del teléfono. Porque ahora sí, él llamaría. Lo haría o de lo contrario sería único culpable de su ruptura con Sophie y su versión de _Rocket love_. Y ya vería lo que le haría.

Se enderezó y haciendo un gran esfuerzo se bajó del ventanal. Sus pies descalzos tocaron la alfombra y se crisparon al sentir los diferentes hilos, algunos jordanos. Caminó a través de la oscuridad ayudada por sus ojos felinos y de la mesita de vidrio con patas de bronce tomó el encendedor, de la cómoda de caoba la cajetilla de cigarrillos y del velador de ébano el cenicero. Cargó con todo a la ventana y, trepándola, se acurrucó nuevamente contra el vidrio. La noche había terminado de caer en la Ciudad Luz y una lluvia efímera se cernía sobre las hojas doradas de los sauces, allá en el muelle. A pesar de todo era algo que le gustaba. Le recordaba a su padre, a las tardes en que solía caminar con él por los jardines de su casa de Montpellier. Aferrada a su mano, a su apellido y a todo lo que tenía que ver con su invariable olor a tabaco y whisky. Esas tardes, buenas tardes, ya no estaban. Pero aun tenía los sauces del Sena y con ellos bastaba. ¿Para qué más?

Sacó uno de los finos cigarrillos de la cajetilla, lo llevó a los labios y con la otra mano acercó el encendedor a su rostro. Aspiró un poco y su garganta se calentó con el sabor mentolado del filtro. Rico. Aunque su tata le había vaticinado una muerte lenta y dolorosa. "Y si no me crees un día de estos te llevare a ver a mi amigo Fermín, se está muriendo el pobre, con cáncer." De eso ya tres años y efectivamente el pobre Fermín se había muerto, pero no de Cáncer, sino de rabia, por tener que pasar sus últimos días conectado a un respirador y alejado de Dora, su cocinera de enormes tetas. Su tata debió haberse sentido tremendamente fracasado cuando ella le anunció que bueno, si, la historia de Fermín le había dado pena, pero que no era suficiente para alejarla de los cigarrillos si se tenía en cuenta que el viejo había vivido bastantes años y muy bien. "¿No dicen que reír te alarga la vida? Pues bien, tu amigo se reía mucho cuando tenía un cigarro en la mano, tata." Y ya ves, ahora ella tenía uno, más fino, más caro, menos dañino, pero cigarro al fin y al cabo. Y todo porque el teléfono aun no había sonado. Maldita distancia y maldito él y su variada colección de ausencias.

Una y otra vez aspiró el tibio humo viendo como Paris se vestía con su traje negro elegante. Las luces de los autos, la belleza de la torre Eiffel, los sauces. Desde su ventana la vida se volvía viciosa y melancólica.

El primer cigarrillo se consumió y casi de inmediato lo suplantó otro. Sophie cantaba mejor que nunca, pero ya no _Rocket love_, sino _Ochi Chernye_. Ojos negros. Los suyos. Su padre los tenía verdes y su madre caramelos y todos apostaban a que ella los tendría amarillos, pero su nana, dos días antes de su nacimiento había hecho un peregrinaje a la Basilique du Sacré Cœur y vela en mano le había rogado a todos los santos allí hospedados que los ojos negros de su amante búlgaro reencarnaran en su nieto o nieta y, _prêts!, _deseo concedido. Por supuesto a la mayoría no le hizo gracia el cambio de última hora, pero su padre destapó una botella de champagne para celebrar que su herencia española al fin se manifestara después de tres generaciones. Aun así decidió llamarla June, no por la diosa griega, sino por la niña que le había robado un beso. Pasaron los años y cuando ella al fin pudo decir su nombre completo Louis Armstrong empezó a cantarle, con su voz portentosa y siempre acompañado de esa maravillosa trompeta, _Ochi Chernye_. Fue entonces que conoció el jazz. Trombón, batería, contrabajo, saxofón, percusión, piano, guitarra. Tarde tras tarde su abuelo se encargó de instruirla en cada uno de los instrumentos y terminó por contarle sus correrías en los barrios bajos de Nueva Orleans, regodeándose al recordar que era el único blanco al que dejaban entrar a los clubes negros clandestinos. Obreros, sastres, comerciantes, carteros, botones: hombres que de día bajaban la cabeza y de noche vestían elegantes ternos, que fumaban y bebían, sentados alrededor de diminutas mesitas, sombrero a mano, siguiendo atentos los compases que trenzaban los músicos en el improvisado escenario. Hasta la madrugada y con las hetairas esperando afuera impacientes. No porque quisieran ofrecer sus servicios, sino porque también deseaban entrar a escuchar en vivo aquella estrafalaria pero atrapante música.

—Porque a ellas les gustaba, June, les gustaba tanto que el jazz se llama jazz porque el perfume favorito de esas mujeres era el de jazmín. ¿Entiendes?

—Lo entiendo, tata, Jazz de jazmín.

—Sí, sí. Pero no le vayas a contar a tu nana o es capaz de destrozar todos mis discos.

—No le contare.

Y no le contó. Pero el día que fueron a comprar su primera botellita de perfume, porque ya era una mujercita, a la pregunta de qué esencia le gustaría que dominara la fragancia, respondió resuelta jazmín. "Ahora ya eres una pequeña mujerzuela, June", sonrió feliz cuando le entregaron la botellita y su abuela la felicitó con un beso en la frente. De eso cinco años y dos desde que se lo había contado a él.

—¿Pensaste eso en serio? —le había preguntado, entre divertido e impresionado.

Claro, porque en esa época la idea de ser una glamorosa cortesana le atraía mucho. Su cuerpo, un amante, el escándalo. Lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque para ese entonces su madre ya estaba muy enferma y su padre se arrastraba por los rincones ojeroso y alcohólico.

—Tenía que cumplir los sueños de mi madre y convertirme en artista. Además estaban los apellidos, verdaderas cruces… Y por supuesto mi padre.

—Hiciste lo correcto.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Al menos todavía soy yo.

—Lo serás siempre.

—No lo sé. El tiempo es despiadado a veces.

—Bueno si. Pero recuerda que tú lo eres más.

Risas.

Encendió su tercer cigarrillo y su paladar volvió a ser golpeado por el humo mentolado. La noche había terminado de instalarse y el teléfono seguía sin sonar. ¿Acaso creía que lo iba a esperar toda la noche? Ladeó el rostro hacia la ventana y dejó que las imágenes de la vida de afuera distrajeran su ansiedad. Un par de minutos. Le dio vuelta al encendedor y terminó por dejarlo caer al piso. Apagó el cigarro apiñándolo contra el cenicero y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, dando un gran suspiro. Era triste admitirlo, pero a esas alturas sólo _Rocket love_ le hacía justicia a su ánimo. Se imaginaba a Sophie en el escenario, bajo las luces terracotas y el micrófono delante, sus ojos cerrados y sus manos ondeándose. La única vez que la había podido ver se había sentido desbordada por su interpretación. A él también le había gustado, tanto que había aceptado repetir la experiencia, pero por supuesto no había ido oportunidad porque Siberia llamaba.

—Es el frio… el cielo azul… los niños.

—Eres tú… Simplemente tú.

Lamentó por única vez en mucho tiempo no tener un reloj que le indicara la hora. El último que había tenido había sido hecho añicos, allá en la casa de Montpellier. Aunque ella había ejecutado la vil acción, no había sido su culpa, sino del mismo reloj. O más bien de su despiadado tic tac. Maldito tic tac. A poco estuvo de destrozarle los nervios.

—Habían sido muchas noches sin dormir, de oír el invariable tic tac, hasta que ya no pude más. Salté de la cama, lo recogí de la mesa y salí de la habitación. Caminé por el pasillo a oscuras y bajé los escalones, crucé el lobby y salí al jardín. Sin detenerme a mirar los reflejos de la piscina fui directo a los rosales de mamá y tomé la piedra más grande que encontré. Me arrodillé en el césped y empecé la masacre. Golpeé tanto y con tanta rabia que el suelo se hundió bajo el metal retorcido. No dejé ni una manija. Lo destruí hasta en su última pieza… Cuando al fin me detuve y vi el desastre pensé que no era suficiente y regresé a la casa con ganas de destrozar todos los relojes, de molerlos a palos. Empecé por el reloj turco de mi padre y seguí con el parisino de mi madre. Iba de camino al suizo de mi tata cuando los sirvientes me detuvieron, escandalizados, aterrados, clamando que _mademoiselle_se había vuelto loca, que necesitaba un médico y por si acaso también un cura.

Esa noche la internaron en la clínica. Treinta días de medicinas y psiquiatras, hasta que su padre no soportó más la vergüenza y se la llevaron a casa para que continuara allí su recuperación bajo el cuidado de una chaposa enfermera. Cuando al fin fue dada de alta era otra persona, una más fuerte, memos frívola, más cariñosa. Su padre lloró de felicidad y su tata le regaló el camafeo que había pertenecido a su bisabuela. Ella recogió la alegría de todos, pero aclaró que jamás volvería a ser la de antes. Por muy linda y feliz que se viera por fuera, su corazón siempre alojaría al gusanillo de la tristeza. Con él debería vivir en eterna lucha para no repetir lo del reloj, para no regresar a la clínica y a las agujas. Los médicos le aconsejaron olvidar, desechar los malos momentos, nunca nombrarlos, pero ella no hizo caso. Por muy dolorosos que resultaran, por mucho miedo que le causaran, se obligó a mantenerlos a su lado para recordar quién era, lo que había pasado y lo que pasaría de nuevo si no aprendía a oírse a ella misma. Sabía que gracias a ellos la vida no sería fácil, pero también sabía que sin ellos nunca habría descubierto lo fuerte que era, el amor que le tenía a la vida y las cosas que quería hacer antes de morir. Por eso no podía desecharlos, hacer como si nunca hubieran existido. No. Las malas experiencias eran para abrazarlas y aprender de ellas, no para superarlas y luego salir corriendo.

Además, ellas te podían enseñar otras grandes cosas, como amar el mar o como leer y escribir. Como de hecho habían hecho. Porque ahora ella amaba esa gran masa de agua y además escribía, cuando estaba feliz o triste, cuando estaba sola o acompañada, cuando llovía o soleaba, sin importar que nadie la leyera, escribía porque eso le ayudaba a luchar contra el gusanillo.

—Debieron pasar un par de años para que terminara de reconciliarme con el mundo y aceptara, al fin, la muerte de mi madre… Lo hice bien, salí adelante. Sin embargo nunca pude volver a ver un reloj funcionando.

—Y ahora un requisito para que te alojes en algún lugar es que quiten todos los relojes.

—Sí, y si no se puede, que simplemente los paren… Los que no saben lo toman como una excentricidad más de artista. Y los que saben me miran con lastima, pensando seguro en lo anormal que es mi vida…

—La verdad es que muchos quisieran ser tú, pensar como tú y vivir como tú.

—Supongo… Pero ya sabes, cada vida tiene su lado maravilloso. Sólo es cuestión de encontrarlo.

—O de no hacerlo.

—Si lo dices por ti, creo que Siberia no está tan mal, al menos estas lejos de todo este ruido.

—Sí, pero también estoy lejos de ti.

—Lejos de Milo.

—No, de él está bien. Es una gran molestia.

—Lo adoras.

—Acción y reacción, no se puede ir contra las leyes físicas.

—Deja de esforzarte, nadie te va a creer. Lo quieres y punto.

Hizo a un lado la cajetilla y estiró las piernas, las miró y pensó que eran bastante bonitas para su metro sesenta y cinco de talla. Miró el teléfono y pensó que ya había sido suficiente, que bajaría de esa ventana y se daría una ducha, que iría a cenar y luego al cine. Pero entonces, como si algún dios hubiera adivinado su deserción, el teléfono empezó a sonar. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces. Una parte de ella no quería contestar, pero otra quería lanzarse sobre el aparato. Al final ganó esta última.

—Hace una semana volví a fumar —fue su saludo, sabía que era él.

—Hola —y si, era él, ¿quién más?— Hace una semana no te llamo.

—No creas que es por eso.

—Ah. Bueno… ¿Y se puede saber entonces por qué fue?

—No sé. Supongo que me hacía falta.

—¿Cómo puede hacerte falta algo que hace daño?

—No esperes que te conteste eso… Además tú debes saber. Tú eres el perfecto masoquista.

Al otro lado se escuchó una carcajada fresca y varonil. Era maravilloso escucharlo reír, pensar que sólo ella lograba ese efecto, creer que sólo a ella le debía su alegría, sus ganas de vivir. Sabía que era una gran mentira, pero al menos le gustaba imaginar que era así.

—Vamos cuéntame: ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

—Pues ya sabes: lo mismo de siempre.

—Qué interesante.

—Ya sabes que siempre llamo sólo para escuchar tu voz.

—¿Es una declaración de amor?

—Sí. Una muy sincera y esperando que esta vez me creas.

—Sabes que no te creo.

—¿Entonces sigues pensando que mi amor es efímero?

—¿Aun sigues siendo el mismo?

—Lamentablemente si… Pero créeme que a veces sonrío, al menos por fuera.

—¿Y por dentro qué hay?

—Tristeza y preguntas.

—Por eso digo que eres un masoquista feliz.

—Sí, creo que sí. Y supongo que lo seré siempre gracias a este frio. Este frio que aumenta las preguntas.

—¿Y las respuestas?

—No las encuentro… O tal vez si y simplemente no las acepto.

—¿Y te pasas la vida pensando?

—Sí, pienso mucho: en Francia, en Grecia, en la lejanía de Paris, en el mar, en tus ojos, en tus manos. Pienso mucho, ya ves.

—Eso es malo, Camus.

—Lo sé. Todo está lejos y quiero regresar.

—Qué tontito. Deberías regresar entonces.

—¿Regresar?… Sabes que no puedo. Además, ¿para qué? Para después de dos semanas estar pensando en Moscú y extrañar el frió de Siberia. No, para eso mejor sigo aquí, extrañando Atenas, extrañando Paris y extrañándote a ti… Pensando en ti.

—Entonces siempre vivirás extrañando.

—Sí. Pero prefiero estar aquí, en Siberia, lejos de Paris.

—¿Por qué, Camus?

—Porque Paris me adormece, me mata lentamente. Por lo menos aquí no muero.

—Tontito, Paris no mata. Tú eres el que se muere, aquí, en Atenas, en Moscú, en Madrid. Donde escapes, Camus. Te estás muriendo porque tú eres así, porque te gusta la tristeza y la tristeza siempre mata.

—Sí, quizá.

—Quizá no, Camus. Es así. ¿No ves que soy la más linda e inteligente del mundo?

Otra vez lo escuchó reír y otra vez se deleitó imaginándose su centro de vida. Se incorporó a medias, recogió las piernas y cambió el teléfono de oreja mientras un mechón rubio se le venía abajo, escondiendo el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

—June.

—Dime.

—Te amo.

—No, Camus, tú no me amas.

—Te quiero, de verdad te quiero.

—Me quieres porque nunca estaré contigo, sólo por eso.

—¿Quieres hablar de otra cosa?

—Sí, o harás que me deprima.

—Lo siento.

—Tontito, sólo bromeaba… Yo siempre estoy feliz.

—Eso no es cierto, June.

—Claro que si, tan cierto como tú estás lejos.

—Olvida eso… ¿Esperaste mi llamada por mucho tiempo?

—Si piensas reducir el tiempo de espera al nivel de cariño, te llevaras un fiasco porque acababa de llegar cuando oí el teléfono.

—¿De veras?

—Por supuesto. Tengo una vida, sabes.

—Ya. Pero al menos dime que estuviste pensando en mí.

—En realidad estaba pensando en Julie. ¿Lo recuerdas? Es mi nuevo protagonista. Está enamorado de Paulina y con sus arrebatos infantiles me está causando un gran problema.

—Bueno, siempre puedes hacer que tenga un accidente y quede en coma los siguientes veinte años.

—¡Por dios, Camus! ¡Qué malvado puedes llegar a ser!

—¿Yo? Vamos, tú eres la de las soluciones prácticas.

—No, yo soy de las soluciones eficientes y un comatoso es lo más fastidioso que puede llegar a haber.

De nuevo, al otro lado del auricular, lo oyó reír.

—Eres mala en verdad.

—Sí, pero en mi defensa puedo decir que nadie es bueno en realidad.

—No lo sé, he conocido gente admirable.

—Máscaras.

—Mi madre sustituta era buena. Todavía me llama para saber cómo estoy.

—Bueno, ella podría ser la excepción.

—Ella y otro puñado más. Pero supongo que al final tienes razón. Nadie es en realidad bueno.

—¿Qué otra cosa me cuentas?

—Estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste la última vez que hablamos. Eso de que te gusta que te quiera más en verano.

—Ya ves, yo te digo cosas bonitas y tú jamás me correspondes.

—Lo hago a mi manera.

—Tu manera no me gusta.

—Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir?, es la única que tengo.

—Vamos, intenta decirme algo bonito.

Una carcajada y en seguida un silencio.

—Te quiero a pesar de que eres una loquita y vives dándole mucha guerra a mi tranquilo y melancólico amor.

Silencio.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

—Estoy pensando.

—No lo hagas, no sirve en estos casos.

—¿Y eres tú quien lo dice? Desde que nos conocemos, Camus, lo único que has hecho es pensar.

—Bueno si, pero esa es otra prueba más de mi amor. Cualquier otro, después de pensar tanto, se hubiera ido.

—Sabes, eso me dolió.

—Sí, lo sé y lo siento. Es sólo que quería cobrarme todas las veces que te has reído de mis declaraciones.

—¿Así? Vaya, ya estas aprendiendo.

—Tengo una buena maestra.

—Camus, Camus, Camus.

—_Ochi Chernye_… ¿Tienes función hoy?

—No, hoy no. Mañana tengo una y el sábado dos.

—¿Y ya te sabes todos tus diálogos?

—Por supuesto: soy una profesional. ¿Quieres que te recite una línea?

—Adelante.

Se incorporó sobre los cojines, arrodillándose dramáticamente para obtener una mejor perspectiva de su propia imagen. Se imaginó a toda la gente, esa gente, que pagaban para verla morir en el escenario. Buscó su voz, esa voz, desgarrada, temblorosa, agónica, y empezó:

—"Oh, nadie debe saber nunca cuánto lo amé. ¡Era mi tierra, era mi luna, y todas las estrellas del firmamento!"

Del otro lado se oyeron un par de aplausos.

—Bravo.

—¿Te gustó?

—Es perfecto.

Volvió a derrumbarse sobre los cojines.

—Si lo hago bien esta temporada, me consideraran para interpretar a Alla Pugachova el próximo verano. ¿Te conté que están preparando un musical sobre su vida? ¡Sera maravilloso! ¡Tres compañías trabajando juntas! Estoy rogando para que me tomen en cuenta, aunque no sé. Hay chicas muy buenas, con más experiencia. Y además, no sé si a los rusos les gustaría que una francesa interprete a su diva.

—Les gustara si es una tan linda como tú. Pero tendrás que teñirte el cabello de negro o rojo.

—Sera negro, recto y con un flequillo espeso. Y usare lentes de contacto azules, labial rojo. Y sobre la cabeza uno de esos gorros rusos de piel de conejo. Y cantare _Мне нравится_, o bueno, hare el intento. ¿Tú qué crees?

—Creo que harás tu mejor intento.

Rió, recostada, mirando el reflejo inexacto de su figura que el vidrio empañado creaba.

—¿Cómo se dice te amo en ruso?

—_Я люблю тебя_.

—¿Y te extraño?

—_Я скучаю по тебе_.

—¿Y te necesito?

—_Tы мне нужен__._

—Si consigo el papel, tendrás que darme clases.

—Te las daré aunque no lo consigas.

—No digas cosas que no podrás cumplir, Camus.

—Nunca hago tal cosa. Si te asomas por la ventana te darás cuenta que ya dejado de llover.

—¿Qué?

Abrió los ojos enormes y como jalada por una cuerda invisible, se incorporó. Al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia afuera, el silencio era interrumpido por un par de toques en la puerta. Su corazón dio un vuelco y por un instante dejó de existir. El llamado se repitió y sin ser plenamente consciente de sus actos, saltó de la ventana y fue a abrir.

—Buenas noches, señorita —saludó el maître del hotel—. Son las ocho de la noche en punto y en el lobby hay un caballero que desea verla. Su nombre es Camus.

Se le quedó mirando como si hubiera hablado en otro idioma y el hombre tuvo que repetir toda la información.

—¿Señorita?

—Dígale… No, no le diga nada. Yo misma bajare.

Corrió al tocador y se cepilló el cabello, se pintó los labios y se acomodó la bata. Temblando, sin pensar. El maître todavía esperaba y cuando la vio atravesar la puerta hecha un torbellino sonrió: artistas.

Mientras corría escalones abajo, descalza y con las cintas de su bata arrastrándose, la voz de Frank Sinatra retumbaba en sus oídos.

_Strangers in the night  
>Two lonely people<br>We were strangers in the night  
>Up to the moment<br>When we said our first hello_

Lo vio al llegar al último descanso. De pie junto a la mesita del teléfono, con las manos en los bolsillos y una maleta a los pies. Era él

_Extraños en la noche_

_Dos solitarios_

_Fuimos extraños en la noche_

_Hasta el momento _

_En que dijimos nuestro primer "hola"_

Levantó la mirada y al descubrirla aferrada a las barandas, sonrió.

**FIN**

…

**.**

**.**

**N/F: **Creo que está claro, pero de todas maneras…

En ruso: Ochi Chernye = Ojos negros.

"Oh, nadie debe saber nunca cuánto lo amé…", esta línea pertenece a una obra contenida en una antigua película que vi hace tiempo. No recuerdo como se titulaba, pero esta línea se me quedó gravada.

Alla Pugachova es una cantante rusa, una verdadera diva. Si pueden, búsquenlas en youtube. Verán lo maravillosa que es.

El último párrafo en ingles pertenece a la canción _Strangers in the night._

Gracias por leer. Saludos.


End file.
